1. Field of the Invention
The present invention, in general, relates to dental maintenance and, more particularly, to a tool used for cleaning the gingival sulcus or intrasulcular cleaning of a space between a tooth and a gum, below the gum line.
Toothpicks, are in general, known. They are widely used and commonly available in many eating establishments such as restaurants and diners.
Toothpicks are meant to be used as a quick and convenient tool for cleaning food and other debris from in between the teeth and gums. They are inexpensive to manufacture and are typically offered for free to dining patrons.
However, the use of a toothpick presents potential for damage to the gums as toothpicks typically include a pointed tip. The pointed tip is sharp and may damage and cut the gum attachment which may cause the gums to bleed. Alternately, a person may apply too much pressure to the toothpick and the pointed tip may break off and become stuck between the teeth.
The conical shape of the pointed tip is narrow to allow easy insertion in between the teeth interdentally. However, the pointed tip is not well suited for placement under the gum line as it may cause damage to the connective tissues.
Dental floss is another tool used for cleaning of the space between teeth and the gum. Dental floss is a woven thread material that is grasped by both hands and placed in the space between two teeth. The dental floss is moved in an up and down direction to loosen food, plaque and debris that may become lodged between the teeth.
The use of dental floss is a less-convenient way to clean the spaces between the teeth. Using dental floss is more time consuming to clean the teeth and therefore lessens the user's desire to regularly clean their teeth and gums.
Dental floss is also difficult to maneuver once placed in the mouth of the user. Since dental floss requires two hands to hold each end, it is sometimes difficult to reach teeth (i.e., molars) that are located at a rear of the mouth. Cleaning with dental floss is usually accomplished over a sink and, unlike toothpicks, is seldom done in public.
Dental floss and regular conical toothpicks can be ineffective in removing plaque in certain areas which are generally unreachable by a person cleaning his or her own teeth. Currently-available personal dental maintenance activities are insufficient. This can lead to more frequent scheduling of appointments with a dentist to remove the aforementioned debris and plaque that flossing and use of a prior art type of toothpick have left behind.
Accordingly, there exists today a need for a beveled toothpick that helps to ameliorate the above-mentioned problems and difficulties as well as ameliorate those additional problems and difficulties as may be recited in the “OBJECTS AND SUMMARY OF THE INVENTION” or discussed elsewhere in the specification or which may otherwise exist or occur and that are not specifically mentioned herein.
As various embodiments of the instant invention help provide a more elegant solution to the various problems and difficulties as mentioned herein, or which may otherwise exist or occur and are not specifically mentioned herein, and by a showing that a similar benefit is not available by mere reliance upon the teachings of relevant prior art, the instant invention attests to its novelty. Therefore, by helping to provide a more elegant and effective solution to various needs, some of which may be long-standing in nature, the instant invention further attests that the elements thereof, in combination as claimed, cannot be obvious in light of the teachings of the prior art to a person of ordinary skill and creativity.
Clearly, such an apparatus for intrasulcular dental maintenance would be useful and desirable.
2. Description of Prior Art
Toothpicks are, in general, known. For example, the following patent documents describe various types of these devices, some of which may have some degree of relevance to the invention. Other patent documents listed below may not have any significant relevance to the invention. The inclusion of these patent documents is not an admission that their teachings anticipate any aspect of the invention. Rather, their inclusion is intended to present a broad and diversified understanding regarding the current state of the art appertaining to either the field of the invention or possibly to other related or even distal fields of invention.    U.S. Pat. No. 5,704,388 to Freeman, that issued on Jan. 6, 1998; and    U.S. Pat. No. 656,479 to Schellenbach, that issued on Aug. 21, 1900;
And including U.S. Design patents:    U.S. Design Pat. No. D523,992 to Le, that issued on Jun. 27, 2006;    U.S. Design Pat. No. D507,380 to Le, that issued on Jul. 12, 2005;    U.S. Design Pat. No. D437,459 to Inaba, that issued on Feb. 6, 2001; and    U.S. Design Pat. No. D382,368 to Hsu, that issued on Aug. 12, 1997.
While the structural arrangements of the above described devices may, at first appearance, have similarities with the present invention, they differ in material respects. These differences, which will be described in more detail hereinafter, are essential for the effective use of the invention and which admit of the advantages that are not available with the prior devices.